


Cornered

by Phantom_Anime



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi confessing, Akira has a kink, Cute, Do not read unless you have done the 6th palace, Futaba still has the cafe wired, M/M, Major Spoilers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Anime/pseuds/Phantom_Anime
Summary: Akechi is cornered and forced into making a deal, one that he might not necessarily dislike.





	Cornered

**Author's Note:**

> JUST A PRE-WARNING TO THOSE WHO MAY HAVE NOT READ THE TAGS -- THIS STORY CONTAINS MAJOR PLOT SPOILERS TO THE GAME AND SO PLEASE DO NOT PROCEED UNLESS YOU HAVE COMPLETED THE 6TH PALACE AND ARE MOVING ONTO THE 7TH PALACE.
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

"So, you knew?" Akechi mused. He was stood, leaning against the shelves with his arms folded across his chest. 

Both him and Akira were locked in LeBlanc. Akira had asked Sojiro to lock up the café early so a Phantom Thief meeting could be held. Akechi was the first to arrive of course. Akira and Morgana had shared their knowledge of Akechi's betrayal and plan to kill Akira to the rest of the group and Akira had mentioned a plan about solving this little problem called Goro Akechi. He'd asked the rest of the group to wait in hiding outside while he dealt with Akechi himself. Once the ace detective had arrived, Akira had locked the door and Akechi simply raised a brow. 

"The rest won't be able to make it." The leader of the Phantom Thieves spoke with disinterest, making his way up to his room, Akechi simply took his chin between his gloved finger and thumb and hummed before following Akira up the stairs. And thus we are back to the present. 

"You didn't exactly cover your tracks. And you seem to forget that we have a hacker in our ranks." Akira stood a few steps from Akechi, arms also folded across his chest. 

"I see. How... careless of me." The Detective hummed, "I do suppose it was only a matter of time before I was found out. I did, after all, make a bold move of showing that photo of the true culprit – myself." Goro placed his hands on his hips and smirked at his ex-leader. 

"So, Joker," He challenged, his voice resonating sarcasm as he spoke Akira's code name. "What are you going to do with me? Kill me?" He chuckled at his own words. 

"Death would be too easy of a punishment for you. You're not leaving this room until I give you something more. Something that will follow you around for the rest of your life." Akira wore his signature Joker smirk as he surge towards Akechi, pressing him against the shelf as he took both of his wrists and pinned him against it. He lent forward to look at Akechi's alarmed face, but his composure soon resumed and Crow smirked. 

"Oh? And is this what you plan to do? What an interesting tactic. I didn't think you had the guts." Akechi craned his neck forward so his forehead was pressing against Akira's, as if daring him. 

Akira tilted his head slightly, pressing their lips together. At first it was gentle but it soon turned rough, Akira dropped Akechi's arms and moved to place them on his waist, sliding them around to his ass and groping greedily. This stirred a small moan from Akechi's lips and the detective was quick to force the other away, his hand coming up to cover his mouth and hide his pink tinted cheeks.

"So much for hating me, it sounded as if you were enjoying yourself." Akira mused and Akechi turned his face away. 

"Silence, stop spouting nonsense!" Akechi hissed, moving his hand from his mouth, he straightened his tie and smoothed out his jacket, "I've had enough of your preposterous game. I'm leaving." Akechi made for the stairs but Akira had expected this, he was already ahead of him, pushing Goro up against the bannister, the detective's back pressed against Akira's chest as were their lower halves. 

"So you think you can just walk out of here and then kill me when the time comes? It is I that has grown tired of your games, Akechi. I know you're being forced to do this and I know you don't want to do it. I've seen the way you look at me, the way you'd always stand behind me with your hand on my chair during meetings. Always by my side in battle. Trying to impress me." Akechi's hands tightened around the wood of the bannister as Akira's words rang clear and his face heated up at the truth. 

"You're wrong! I want you dead!" Akechi was beginning to lose his composure, "I want you dead and gone from my life! Your sense of justice is false and I hate looking at your stupid pretty face!" Akechi managed to turn around, his face was red and tears were brewing in his eyes. His hands clenched into fists and he weakly began to punch Akira's chest. 

"I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I hate you because you took me as a fool, I hate you because I was the butt of the joke in everyone's conversations, I hate you because I wanted you to notice me, I hate you because my father hates you, I hate you because if I didn't, I would love you so much my heart would burst." The cool, level headed composure was gone from Akechi, his fists were resting on Akira's chest, as was his head, hung low as he cried. The truth was now out there and a tense atmosphere lingered in the room. 

"Take off your jacket." Akira stated simply, "W-What?" Akechi looked up, wiping his eyes with his gloves. 

"Take it off. Now." Akira repeated and Akechi did as he was told, folding it neatly. 

"Are you going to call the police? I deserve it. Or maybe you'll steal my heart and kill me." Akechi sighed, moving to sit on his ex-leader's bed, placing his folded jacket beside him. 

Akira followed him to the bed, bending down slightly as he grasped Akechi's chin between his thumb and finger, lifting his head enough so that he could kiss him. 

"W-What are you-" He was cut off by Akira's lips, and he accepted them with no resistance. He allowed Akira to push him down to lay on the bed, allowed him to remove his gloves and tie, discarding them on the floor somewhere. 

Goro eventually mustered the courage to wrap his arms around Akira's neck, pulling him forward, wanting more. He didn't protest when he shirt was unbuttoned, nor when his pants were unzipped and pulled down to his ankles. 

"J-Joker..." Akechi sighed, his hands tangling into the mess of black hair that adorned Akira's head. He was leaving soft kisses across Akechi's neck, his hand sliding down Goro's inner thigh. 

"Say my name." Akira demanded, tugging down Akechi's underwear, "Joker..." Akechi flushed a soft pink as he saw Akira smirk at the name. The leader looked down to see Akechi was hard, exposed entirely for him. Akechi, embarrassed, went to cover himself but one sharp look from Akira stopped him from doing so, placing his hands by his sides instead. 

"I told you, you wouldn't be leaving this room until I gave you something that would follow you around for the rest of your life." Akira wore that Joker smirk again and Akechi shivered. 

"Haven't you embarrassed me enough? I surely won't forget what happened here, no matter how much I try to." Akechi covered his face in embarrassment, turning his head to the side. 

Akira took this as an opportunity to wet his fingers before moving them down to tease the traitor's entrance. Akechi shrieked at the shock, backing up quickly to get away but it only resulted in Akechi banging his head on the window sill. 

"Ouch!" He hissed, rolling over in pain. Akira took this opportunity to prop Akechi onto his hands and knees, his hand sliding down Goro's spine and up into his hair. He grabbed a fistful and yanked it playfully, causing Akechi to complain. 

"That hurt!" He whined out, but Akira didn't reply. He moved his hand from Akechi's hair and shoved two fingers into his mouth, Akechi's mouth automatically closing around them. Once deemed wet enough, Akira pulled them from his mouth and back down to his entrance.

This time he managed to push through with no complaints from Goro and soon had three fingers inside him. Akechi's face was pressed into the bed, wearing an expression of lust as Akira worked at him. Even now and then he'd head the occasional breath of his name or a quiet moan. 

 

From outside the café, the rest of the group sat in a circle outside the door, exchanging food and drink. 

"What's taking so long?" Ann sighed, sipping at her can of fizzy lemonade idly, watching as Ryuji fiddled with his laces. 

"Akira is prolly taking a long time to convince him to ya know, not be evil anymore. Gotta be careful and all." Ryuji shrugged, slight worry on his features. He had the upmost confidence in his best friend and leader, but it was Akechi that he was unsure of. 

"They're not talking." Futaba stated flatly, crouched besides Yusuke in her odd sitting position; feeding Yusuke some pocky sticks, which he accepted with gratitude. 

"And how would you know?" Ryuji quipped, lifting his head to look at her, "Ryuji, you really are a moron." Morgana sighed, "She has the whole café wired, remember?" 

"What did you say?!" Ryuji growled but Haru quickly placed a hand on Ryuji's back, "There's no need for fighting. I'm sure Akira is fine. He knows to call us if he's in trouble, I'm sure he has control of the situation." Haru smiled sweetly, Ryuji sitting back down properly and taking a swig of his drink. 

"Oh, he's definitely got control." Futaba stated, adjusting her headphones slightly before nibbling at a cookie. 

"I'm sure Akira has the situation in his favour, he is our leader and we have to trust him." Makoto sighed, leaning against wall opposite the café. 

 

"Nngh, Joker..." Akechi whined, his breath coming out in short pants as Akira pressed forward. He was almost fully inside Akechi now, their clothes abandoned on the floor. 

"Please, Joker, I want you." Akechi begged, waiting for Akira to give him his sweet release and finally fuck him. Akira, of course, answered Akechi's prayers and began to thrust quickly, getting progressively harder. 

Akechi was in pure ecstasy, crying out with pleasure and burying his face into the sheets to muffle his voice, he called Akira's code name over and over until his throat was dry and it wasn't long before the pressure build up was too much for the detective. 

He came, crying out his ex-leader's name before his body clenched around Akira, causing him to finish inside him. Akira pulled out and flipped Akechi onto his back, moving to kiss him passionately. Slowly their kiss died down into soft pecks before Akira pulled away and sat up. 

"Come back to the Phantom Thieves. Be a part of our group again." Akira looked to Akechi. 

"I-I can't... My father will kill me if he thinks I'm not longer useful to him." Akechi looked away, he didn't want to see Akira's face. 

"Lie to him. Play and betray him. Pretend to be on his side when you're really on ours. We will protect you, I promise." Akira placed his hand on the side of Akechi's face, pushing his hair from his face. 

"F-Fine. But only on one condition..." Akechi sat up, cheeks red as he averted his gaze, Akira waiting for him to make his demands. 

"We have to do this again, once a week in your room." Akechi refused to meet Akira's gaze but if he did, he would see the smirk that lined his lips, "Is that all? I'm sure I can make arrangements for that." Akira chuckled before standing. 

"Where are you going?" Akechi asked as Akira began to get dressed, "To tell everyone you're on our side again. They're all outside." He said simply and Akechi began to scramble for his clothes. 

"They're outside?! What if they heard!" Akechi panicked but Akira simply shrugged, moving towards the stairs, "Come down once you're dressed." He began to walk down the stairs now, pausing once halfway. 

"Oh and Akechi?" Akira called, "Yes?" Akechi was doing his tie up now, "If you cross us again, it'll be the last thing you do." He then paused once more before continuing to walk down the stairs. Akechi swallowed loudly before putting his gloves and shoes on; smoothing out his hair before he deemed himself appropriate. 

Akira unlocked the door and the group piled in, bombarding him with questions as Akira went about making drinks for everyone. 

"So, is he a changed man?"  
"Do we have to kick his ass?"  
"If he threatens to kill you again, I'll beat him up!"  
"How did you convince him?" 

They all sat around the table as drinks were handed out, beginning to take sips as Akira grabbed two stools and positioned them at the head of the table. 

"Ahem..." Everyone stopped and turned to stare at Akechi. He was standing awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs, a hand covering his face to hide his blush. 

"I-I'm on your side now. For good. Akira will tell you what happened, but I really must go." He began to head for the door quickly as Akira took a sip of his coffee. Akechi placed his hand on the door handle when he heard Akira's voice, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Sit down." 

Akechi remained by the door, his face a hot red, his head hung low. He hesitated slightly. 

"Now." Akira added, and Akechi made his way to the stool next to Akira, refusing to look up at everyone. 

Everyone watched the exchange with wide eyes and Akira slid a cup over to Akechi who took it silently, beginning to sip at it. 

"What exactly happened in here?" Ann asked curiously, eyeing Akechi curiously. 

"We talked." Akira said simply, brushing off Ann's question, taking a sip of his coffee. 

"You had sex." Futaba slipped out, causing both Akira and Akechi to choke on their drinks. 

"What?!" Everyone chimed at the same time, now all eyes were on their leader and Akechi. 

"So that's what you meant when you said they weren't talking?" Haru said absentmindedly. 

"You still have this place wired?!" Akira spluttered out and Futaba grinned. 

"I do, /Joker/." Futaba laughed evilly, stressing the nickname. 

"Ah, dude, really?! You made him call you that? Now every time we're in a palace it's gonna be weird!" Ryuji groaned, looking away from his best friend. 

Akira shrugged, "It was for the team..." 

"Team, my ass." Ryuji began to make fake noises to mock throwing up and everyone laughed. 

"It worked didn't it?" Akira chuckled.


End file.
